As Summer Ends, School Begins
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Summers slowly coming to an end, which means that Lila and Cooper are going to be starting a new year at school. Laura and Clint realize that since the twins are 17, they still have to go to school. The twins are so not happy about that idea, since they hadn't gone to a school in years.


**Author Note: Here's another moment in the lives of the Barton-Maximoff family! It's the 3rd installment of the two I have posted already.  
**

* * *

 _As Summer Ends, School Begins_

 _Summary: Summers slowly coming to an end, which means that Lila and Cooper are going to be starting a new year at school. Laura and Clint realize that since the twins are 17, they still have to go to school. The twins are so not happy about that idea, since they hadn't gone to a school in years._

* * *

Summer was slowly starting to come to an end, which meant that school was right around the corner. This meant you would have to say goodbye to the great out doors and sleeping in and say hello to waking up before sunrise and to crowed classrooms. It also included giving up your free time to spending countless hours doing homework and spending time studing. The Barton kids were not looking forward to that.

When learning that summer was almost over, Cooper spent hours complaining about how much he didn't want it to start again and how he wanted to stay home and hang out with his big brother. Laura had to assure him that after school when his homework was finished that he could play with Pietro as long as he wanted, which Pietro agreed to.

Lila, on the other hand, was excited about the oncoming school year. She was going to be starting the 3rd grade and she couldn't wait to see if she had any friends in her class. She was also going to be miss spending the whole day reading or playing games with Wanda, but she knew that once homework and everything was finished, she could still do so.

Something did cross the minds of the Barton parents. What about Pietro and Wanda? They were both 17 years old and they were suppose to be in school as well. Not that anyone was going to find out, but if someone did, they two could get into trouble for not making the teenagers go to school. They weren't sure how the twins were going to react to having to do their Senior year of school, but it was something that they had to do. One year couldn't kill them, right?

After everything that they had been through, a normal life would be good for them. Even if it involved them having to go to school.

Pietro was currently sitting on his bed, searching things up on the laptop that Clint allowed him to borrow. He was too focused on the screen to hear his door open and someone entering the room. The sound of the door clicking shut, caused him to tear his gaze from the computer to see Clint standing in front of the door.

"Everything alright, old man?" Pietro asked, a slight smirk on his lips at the nickname he had been calling Clint since they met.

"Sometimes I wonder why I didn't kill you when I had the chance." Clint commented, rolling his eyes at the nickname he hated so much. "But yeah, everything's fine. I just need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" He asked, arching a brow.

"Come downstairs with me. It involves both you and your sister." He told him, before opening the door and walking back to the living room.

The speedster closed the laptop and put it down on the bed before he sped out of his room, past Clint, and down to the living room. He could hear Clint shouting "Don't use your powers in the house!"

A laugh escaped through his lips once he stopped in the doorway of the living, turning his gaze to the stairs where Clint was giving him a look as he walked down them.

"We need a rule about you using your powers in doors." The retired agent stated, walking past him and into the living room.

Shrugging his shoulders, Pietro walked in after him and flopped down the couch beside of Wanda as Clint stood beside of Laura, who was standing in front of the couch.

"What's going on?" Wanda asked. "You're not kicking us out are you?"

"Of course not!" Laura assured her. "You're both welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"Anyway, the reason we called you here is that summers coming to an end and you're both 17." Clint started, which gained confused looks from the twins. "Which means that you both need to start school."

"Start school?" Pietro asked. "We haven't gone to school since, what? 7th grade?"

Wanda nodded her head, before her attention went back to the Barton's. "What if we end up accidentally using our powers?" She questioned.

"You won't." Clint told her.

"How would you know?" The speedster asked.

"Because we trust you both enough to know that you wouldn't do that." Laura answered.

"What if someone recognizes us?" Wanda asked.

"No one will." Clint said. "Don't worry."

"Now, we both have you signed up for school and everything. Next week when school starts back, you'll get your classes from the office." Laura told them.

* * *

The week had gone by quicker than Pietro could run, which was not a good thing for the twins. It meant that school was finally here and they were forced to attent it for the year. The only good to come from it was that it was only for a year and they would be done with it forever.

A sigh escaped through both of their lips as Pietro pushed open the door of the High School building. They both glanced around the front lobby, which was crowded with students getting ready for their first day of school and such.

"There's the office." Wanda said, pointing toward a door to their left that said 'office' beside of it.

"At least we know you can still read." Pietro joked, as they walked into the office.

"If we weren't in public, I would beat you right now." She told him, walking to the front desk with her brother following closely behind.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Yes, we're here to get our classes." She answered. "Wanda and Pietro Maximoff."

"Just a minute." The woman smiled at them, before walking to a filing cabinet and pulling out two pieces of paper and walking back to them. She handed them their classes. "Your homeroom classes are at the top of the paper."

"Thank you." Pietro said, as he and his sister headed out of the office. They stopped outside of the office and glanced at the classes at the top of their papers. "What's your homeroom?"

"Mr. Perkins. Yours?" She answered.

"Mrs. Hunts." He replied.

"So much for having that together." She said. "I'll see you after homeroom then."

"See yah."

The two twins walked their separate ways to their homeroom classes. They were both dreading what the day was going to hold for them.

* * *

 **Author Note: I came to the conclusion that the Ultron movie starts at the beginning of the year and that the months following it was set in the summer, aka with Nathaniel was born. So, I decided that school would be starting now for the Barton-Maximoff children, so this is what came out of that idea.**


End file.
